


Edom’s Gifts

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard Jace, Bonding Runes, Bows & Arrows, Edom is an active realm, Edom waits for no man, Edom’s Bond, Explicit Language, Fighting Circle Members, Immortal Jace, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Magnus reading Asmodeus his rights, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Overprotective Magnus Bane, Possible Bonding, Pregnancy Test, Runes, Seraph Blade, Some made up lore about Edom and Bonding, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: “Edom, on occasion, will act in the best interest of Edom.” Asmodeus started to explain. “With or without our permission.”...or Edom decided that Jace is perfect for Asmodeus and the couple finally learns some information about the mysterious rune that appeared on Jace’s body. There lives will forever change.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Odd Couple [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	Edom’s Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Please read “Welcome Home, Honey!” before reading this part. Otherwise, you may be a bit confused. Happy Reading!

Jace let out an annoyed sigh as he adjusted his grip on the seraph blade. His eyes went gold for a moment as his runes activated. He looked to his right to see Alec activating a few of his runes as well.

Jace’s lips soon formed a smirk. “I hate to say I told you so-.”

“Shut up.” Alec cut him off before pocketing his stele. “How many can you see?” 

Jace used his blade as a mirror to look around the corner, sticking the blade out past the edge of the bookcase. The brothers were hiding behind a bookshelf to regroup from the attack. “Four.” 

“Good thing we like unfair fights.” Alec took up his bow again and looked over at Jace. “Ready?”

“Always.”

Last week, Alec was contacted by the head of the New Orleans Institute. She was worried that a few of her shadowhunter’s were Circle sympathizers and needed help weeding them out. This was Alec’s first big case in his new position as the Inquisitor and he wanted to make sure everything went right and if you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself.

Instead of sending someone on his behalf, Alec decided to go himself. This decision required that Alec be accompanied by a bodyguard even though he could take care of himself. It was a rule leftover from the times when Inquisitors were all old, decrypted men. Alec decided to take Jace. He trusted him and his appearance would make the institute buzz. His brother seemed to be a target of the Circle, and seemingly irritated by his relationship with Asmodeus. 

Upon his arrival, Alec could immediately feel the tension within the institute. The head of the institute explained that someone almost hacked their systems. The hacker left behind their signature which was identified and belonged to a Circle member. In order to hack the institute, the hacker would need inside information that only the members of the New Orleans institute would know. The incident left everyone on edge. The natural trust built between the members of the New Orleans institute was broken. No one knew who to trust and everyone was kept at an arm's length. Alec and Jace would have to force the Circle sympathizers out of hiding in order to heal this place.

Alec’s calculated move to bring Jace with him paid off almost instantly. There was an almost immediate buzz around the institute regarding Jace. His relationship was no secret and the main source of gossip for many Shadowhunters. It was one thing for him to marry the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but Jace was with the King of Edom. Most could stomach his union with Magnus, but Jace with Asmodeus…

Jace picked up on Alec’s plan without having to be explicitly told. It helped that he caught a number of people talking about him and his choice of lover. He mostly overheard people idolizing him and Asmodeus’ relationship, the younger Shadowhunters called it shipping, and developing their own realities regarding him and Asmodeus.   
  


_ ‘I bet they have super intense sex.’  
‘While wearing crowns...’  
_ _ ‘Ugh, I’m so jealous of the Inquisitor and Jace. I want a downworlder to love me.’ _

The older Shadowhunters wondered if Asmodeus would make an honest man out of him.   
_  
‘Do you think they’ll marry?’  
_ _‘A royal wedding, it’s rather exciting!’  
_ _‘Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free.’_

There were individuals who were less than impressed with his decision to be with Asmodeus.

There was a small blonde girl that caught Jace’s eye. She was petite and unassuming, but Jace knew better. Looks can be deceiving and Jace could tell she was trying to mislead everyone. He caught the girl looking at him a few times. Each time he looked at her, the frown on her face turned into a fake smile that was like acid to Jace. She had a small crew that orbited around her like planets, one other girl and two guys. In an institute where everyone was being kept at an arm's length, those four stuck together like four peas in a pod. Jace told Alec and he agreed with his assessment. They decided to put pressure on them.

Alec interviewed everyone in the institute and then interviewed the four suspects again, and again. They purposely irritated them in every interview and Alec made sure Jace was in each meeting texting or talking with Asmodeus in the background, or pretending to, while he questioned them. After gathering enough evidence, they turned it into the head of the institute. They called the group into a meeting and called them out. They were cornered and decided to fight their way out. That was a mistake.

Jace grabbed the guy’s arm as he moved around the corner. He slammed the guy’s hand against the bookshelf, causing him to drop his blade and let out a yelp. Jace pushed the guy back so he could kick him in the face, dropping him where he stood. Alec took out two members with arrows to the legs. Jace turned around to face Alec. He was about to make a clever remark when the petite leader of the group popped out from behind Alec. She was headEd toward Alec at a fast pace, blade raised and ready to stab Alec in the back.

“Alec, look out!” Jace yelled and raised his hand to point at the girl behind Alec. As he pointed, a burst of red magic left his finger and hit the girl square in the chest, knocking her out cold. Jace gasped and pulled his hand back so he could examine it. He flipped his hand over multiple times and poked at his right hand with his left.

“What was that?” Jace looked up at Alec and shrugged, eyes wide with shock and confusion. 

“I have no idea what just happened.”

* * *

Jace shifted under the gazes of Magnus and Alec. The power couple stared at him, eyebrows knitted together as their eyes looked him over. “I feel like I’m about to be grounded by mom and dad.” Jace blurted out to ease the tension in the room.

“This is serious, Jace.” Alec scolded his parabatai.

“I know,mom.” Jace sighed, rolling his eyes before looking toward Magnus and ignoring the annoyed look on Alec’s face. “So?”

“What happened in Edom?” Magnus questioned. He was sure Edom had something to with whatever was going on.

Before Jace could answer, they heard a portal opening. A second later, Asmodeus stepped out wearing a nice business suit without a tie. “Sorry, it took a moment to get away.” He apologized as he quickly crossed the room.

Jace stood up from the couch and allowed Asmodeus to slip his arms around him. “What happened? The message you sent was vague.”

“I think Edom may have given Jace a gift.” Magnus interrupted. Asmodeus turned to his son, silently asking for him to continue. 

“We were attacked at the institute.” Alec picked up where Magnus left off. “One of the instigators tried to attack me from behind and Jace took care of them...using magic.”

Asmodeus raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Jace. “Magic?” He questioned and Jace sighed. 

“I don’t know how. I just raised my hand and this stream of magic came out.” Jace explained.

“Knocked the girl out cold.” Alec added.

Asmodeus nodded. “What did you feel?”

“What did I feel?” Jace asked, confused by the question.

“Here.” Asmodeus placed his hand over Jace’s heart. “When you used the magic, what did you feel?”

“I don’t know, I…” Jace trailed off as he thought back to the fight in the library. He thought about the blonde girl appearing behind Alec with a blade in her hand, moving to stab the Inquisitor. “Fear...afraid for Alec’s life.” Jace answered. “But also anger and annoyance. She tried to attack from behind like a coward.” He added and Asmodeus nodded.

“I want to see this magic.” Asmodeus stated. Asmodeus looked over at Magnus. Father and son silently communicated before Magnus turned and walked out of the room.

“I don’t know how to use it at will.” Jace explained. “And it could be a one off thing.” 

Alec nodded. “That’s a good point. Have you pissed off any witches lately? It could be a spell they put on you.”

Jace shook his head. “The only group I’m pissing off is The Circle.” He chuckled.

Jace stopped laughing when he saw a large dagger fly through the air, headed toward Asmodeus. He gasped and threw his hands up. Jace moved to push Asmodeus out of the way but instead, the same red magic appeared. It wrapped around the knife, enclosing it in magic and keeping it floating in the air. It created a wall between the dagger and Asmodeus, the dagger just inches from the King’s face.

“Really?” Asmodeus sighed as Magnus walked back into the room. “I thought our relationship was getting better.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to throw it at Alexander.” Magnus smirked as he walked over to Asmodeus. “This may seem strange, but I recognize this magic.

Asmodeus reached into the magic enclosure and took hold of the dagger. As soon as he grabbed the dagger, Jace dropped his hands and the magic receded. “Yeah, it’s familiar because it’s mine.” Asmodeus revealed and Magnus’ eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Jace is using your magic.” Magnus said aloud, trying to work through what his father just said. “That means he’s somehow tapped into your magic and your magic is allowing it to happen, there’s no rejection symptoms and you’re not weaker…Are you feeling stronger?” Magnus questioned his dad.

Asmodeus shrugged. “I don’t think so…”

“Actually…” Jace interjected. “His magic has been stronger. There’s been a few mishaps and broken furniture…He’s physically stronger too.” 

“What happened?” Alec asked, curious about the sort of mishaps that have been going on.

“Well.” Jace started. “There was this one time when we were showering together-.”

“Say no more.” Magnus quickly interrupted, not wanting any more details. “...I think you two may have bonded in Edom.”

“Bonded?” Asmodeus and Jace both questioned.

“I’ll have to do more research, but this sounds like bonding.” Magnus suggested.

“But we didn’t do a bonding ceremony.” Asmodeus countered.

“Like I said, I need to research more but there are records of Seelies spontaneously bonding.” Magnus explained. “If Edom has bonded you two together, then that would mean…” Magnus trailed off as he looked to her father.

“Mean what?” Alec questioned. 

“Immortality for Jace.” Asmodeus answered. 

Jace gasped. “What?” He sputtered out. He looked between Asmodeus and Magnus for an explanation. He wouldn’t pretend like he never thought about the subject. As a pure angel-blooded Nephilim, Jace’s natural life expectancy would be a few years longer than the average Nephilim but he would in no way be immortal. The thought of becoming immortal for Asmodeus crossed his mind a number of times, but he also thought about his Parabatai and the rest of his family and friends. He’d have to bury them all and their descendants...but he could be with the love of his life forever.

“Look, we don’t know what this is.” Alec quickly jumped in, trying to keep a cool head even though he was internally confused and desperately wanted answers for Jace. “I think we should research more before speculating.”

Magnus nodded, sensing Alec’s stress. “This has been a crazy night. Why don’t we all get some rest?”

They all nodded and agreed that was a good idea. Asmodeus opened a portable for him and Jace. “And Jace, I know how you are.” Alec started. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out.”

Jace smiled. “I’m not worried. Why would I do that?” He said before following Asmodeus through the portal.   


* * *

“I want to go to Catatina’s.” Jace announced as they stepped into their home. Asmodeus turned around to face Jace, a confused look on his face.

“Why?” Asmodeus asked.

“I want her to check me out.” Jace said and Asmodeus nodded.

“You think this may be something physical?” The king asked as he moved back into Jace’s space, his hands moving to rest on Jace’s hips.

Jace shrugged. “I don’t know. I just want to be sure...check all the boxes.”

“You shadowhunters and your checklists.” Asmodeus playfully teased. “Fine, let’s see if she’s home.”

Asmodeus moved to open a portal and the couple moved through it to arrive outside of Catarina’s loft. Jace knocked a few times and waited silently next to Asmodeus, his thoughts speeding through his mind a mile a minute. 

The door opening brought him from his thoughts. “Hey. Can we come in?” Jace wondered.

“Yeah, come in.” Catarina stepped out of the way and allowed the couple into her home. 

“Is Madzie in bed?” Asmodeus asked and Catarina nodded. 

“Just went down.”

“Sorry about the hour.” Jace apologized. “But I was wondering if you could check me out and make sure I’m okay.”

Catarina’s eyebrows raised at the request. “What is this about? Are you hurt?”

Jace shook his head. He then proceeded to explain everything that happened in New Orleans and what Magnus said about bonding.

“I think Magnus’ reason is the most likely.” Catarina stated as she looked over at Jace. “But I’ll check you out to give you some peace of mind.”

“Thank you. I owe you one.” Jace smiled.

“You’ll be babysitting soon.” Catarina winked before pointing to the couch and making Jace lay down. “Try not to twitch.” She added before holding her hands out and letting her magic flow from her. 

Catarina started at the top of Jace’s head and scanned down his body. Everything seemed to be going well until Catarina reached his lower abdomen area. Jace felt her magic linger there and looked to her to see wide eyes and a shocked expression.

“Catarina…Catarina.”

“Stay right here. I’ll be back.” She said quickly before running out of the room. 

Jace turned to look at Asmodeus who looked just as confused as him. “Okay, now I’m worried.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Asmodeus tried to remain cool. He moved to sit on the couch and then had Jace lay his head on his lap. 

“That didn’t seem like nothing.” Jace retorted.

A few seconds later, Catarina came back into the room carrying what looked like a large white briefcase. She placed it on the table and opened it up to reveal a screen and a Doppler. She pressed a button and the screen lit up.

“What’s that?” Asmodeus questioned.

“Portable sonogram machine.” Catarina answered. “I got it when I was working in a disaster area. It can run on batteries, so it’s great for times when electricity is not available.” She explained as she got everything ready. She turned back to Jace and raised his shirt, rubbing a small bit of gel on his stomach. Catarina placed the Doppler on his belly and slowly moved it around until she was satisfied.

“I didn’t think it was possible...but there.” She raised her hand to point out the small pea-sized dot on the screen. “That’s your baby.” She said and then pressed another button on the sonogram machine to capture a picture.

“Baby?” Both Jace and Asmodeus exclaimed as he looked to Catarina for an explanation.

“Congratulations, you are pregnant.” Catarina announced before handing Jace the polaroid-like picture. “I’d say about six weeks.”

Jace took the picture, silently staring down at it. Pregnant? “But how?”

“I can’t answer that, but I have a feeling it has something to do with this bonding thing.” Catarina replied.

“But wouldn’t I have, I don’t know, morning sickness or something?” Jace wondered and Catarina shrugged.

“This is a pregnancy between a pure angel-blooded Nephilim and a fallen angel, greater demon King of Edom. You’re probably not going to have the usual pregnancy side effects.” Catarina explained.

Jace nodded as he placed a finger on the picture, rubbing the small dot. 

“Our baby.” Asmodeus said as he stared down at the picture. Jace nodded and looked away from the picture to look up at Asmodeus.

“Our baby.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Asmodeus and Jace were walking back into their home with instructions from Catarina for Jace to take it easy. Jace promised he would and Asmodeus said he would make sure of it. He was already making sure of it by quickly guiding Jace to the bed. Jace sat down on the edge of the bed while Asmodeus knelt in front of him. He reached out to press his hands to Jace’s belly, a smile forming on his face.

“Can you conjure a couple pregnancy tests?” Jace asked and Asmodeus smirked.

“You don’t trust Catarina and her machine?” He questioned and Jace shook his head.

“No, I trust her. It’s just…” Jace shrugged. “You know how I am with my checklist...I need to confirm it.”

“By peeing on a stick?” Asmodeus challenged and Jace huffed. 

“I know it sounds stupid but the test shouldn’t work.” Jace started. “I mean I’m a guy, obviously, so it shouldn’t work. It should be negative so-”

“I understand.” Asmodeus quickly interrupted his love. He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Jace’s lips before conjuring the test for him.

Jace thanked him before taking the test to the bathroom. There were four tests, two expensive digital ones and two of the regular plastic ones. Jace took all of them and returned to the bedroom to wait. He set the timer on his phone and went to lay on the bed. Asmodeus laid next to him, his head on Jace’s belly.

“Did you ever imagine yourself with children?” Asmodeus wondered.

Jace chuckled. “To be honest, I never thought I’d live to be this old.” He answered. “I’m a soldier, a warrior. I figured I’d die in a fight before I ever had kids and a family.”

Asmodeus nodded before sitting up. He turned so he could look at Jace, hovering over him. He placed his hand on Jace’s flat belly and smiled. “I want this. You having our baby, having a family with you...I’ve wanted that for some time, but I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Jace shifted and sat up so he was eye to eye with Asmodeus. “What do you mean?”

Asmodeus sighed. “This wasn’t planned. You have a life, a career, and this will require some sacrifice on your part. I would understand if you weren’t exactly excited about having a baby.”

“But you want me to have the baby?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus nodded, a smile lighting up his face.

“I do.” Asmodeus answered. “I want to start our family.” He added before clearing his throat. “I know my track record with Magnus may worry you but I promise, I’m not going anywhere. If anything, we’ll be married before the end of the year.”

Before Jace could answer, the timer on his phone went off. He grabbed the phone and quickly turned the alarm off. Jace moved to get off the bed and walked back into the bathroom. Asmodeus moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he waited for Jace to come back. 

It didn’t take long for Jace to re-emerge from the bathroom, holding all four tests. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow as Jace walked back into the room. “Well, did the tests work?”

Jace looked up from the tests to look up at Asmodeus. A bright smile formed on his face before he took off toward his lover. He ran over to him and jumped onto Asmodeus’ lap. “I’m gonna have your baby.” Jace chuckled before the couple kissed. Jace pulled back quickly to show Asmodeus all of the tests. The two digital ones had ‘pregnant’ on the screens and the two plastic ones had two lines which meant Jace was pregnant. 

Jace put all of the tests on the nightstand before going back to cuddle with Asmodeus. The greater demon used his magic to change them before getting himself and Jace tucked under the covers. 

“You’ve made me so happy.” Asmodeus rubbed Jace’s flat stomach. “I’ll never be able to repay you for what you’ve given me.”

“You’ve given me so much as well.” Jace replied. “And now, you’re giving me a family. I know the Lightwoods are my family but...this feels different.”

Asmodeus nodded. “Because this baby is truly yours...biologically. That’s not to say you don’t love them but this is our baby.”

“Now, we just have to tell everyone.” Asmodeus explained and felt Jace go stiff until his hand. “What’s wrong?”

Jace swallowed hard. “How do you think Magnus will react?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus sighed. He understood why Jace was worried. “I know Alec will think I’m just fucking with him but Magnus...”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy for you.” Asmodeus said. “If there is any contempt, I’m sure he’ll take it out on me and not you.” He kissed Jace on his cheek. 

“I know you and Magnus are starting to make gains in your relationship. I don’t want to undo that.” Jace chewed on his bottom lip nervously. 

“We’ll be just fine. Don’t worry.” Asmodeus raised his hand and pulled Jace’s lip from his teeth with his thumb. “It’s not good for our baby.”

Jace smiled. “Our baby.”

* * *

Jace woke the next morning to the New York City sun filtering in through the bedroom windows. With the excitement of last night, they must have forgotten to pull the shades before falling asleep.

“Mmh.” Jace let out a moan as he felt Asmodeus’ arms pull him against his body. The motion was followed by soft lips kissing at his neck and a hand rubbing circles onto his stomach. “M’up.” Jace relented, his eyes fluttering open. 

Asmodeus pulled away from Jace’s neck so he could look his lover in the eyes. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Jace smiled. “Was last night real?” He asked before leaning in to kiss Asmodeus.

“Very.” Asmodeus smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. “How do you feel?”

“Good, still no morning sickness.” 

“Just random bursts of magic.” Asmodeus chuckled.

“I do think I’m feeling the effects of pregnancy hormones.” Jace smirked as he wrapped his arms around Asmodeus’ neck.

“Oh, really?” The King smirked.

Jace nodded. “I’m feeling kind of horny and I need you to take care of me.” 

“That would be my pleasure.” Asmodeus moved between Jace’s legs to settle on top of him. He moved his hips, rutting against Jace. Their clothes cocks slid across one another, causing both to moan out in between kisses. Asmodeus started to grab Jace’s shirt, pulling at the top but suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked, half out of breath. He reached up and cupped Asmodeus’ cheek as he looked toward their bedroom door.

“My wards…” He trailed off. “Magnus is downstairs. He brought Alec.”

“They have horrible timing.” Jace groaned. “Maybe if we ignore them, they’ll get the hint.” 

“I know you know I’m here!” Magnus yelled and Jace cringed. 

Asmodeus smirked. “All this time and you still don’t know my son.” He said before rolling off Jace. He hopped off the bed and then turned to pull Jace from the bed. 

“Do we want to tell them?” Jace asked. “About the baby?”

“I’d love to tell them.” Asmodeus offered. “But I’ll follow your lead.”

Jace nodded before turning toward the door. The couple walked out of the bedroom and made their way downstairs to find Magnus and Alec in their living room. Large books that appeared centuries old littered the coffee table with papers hanging out of them. 

“Did you sleep?” Asmodeus smirked as he entered the room. He looked at all of the books before moving to the couch. Jace followed and sat next to him.

“Alec slept.” Magnus answered before grabbing one of the books and opening it. “And I have magic so-”

“You still need sleep.” Asmodeus admonished him.

“This isn’t about me. This is about you two.” Magnus quickly changed the subject. “So, Edom. It’s a very powerful realm as you are aware. Unlike other realms, Edom is...active.”

“Active?” Jace questioned.

“Edom, on occasion, will act in the best interest of Edom.” Asmodeus started to explain. “With or without our permission.”

“In layman's terms, Edom will make moves if it believes the royal family is not moving fast enough.” Magnus summed up. “And when you brought Jace to Edom, it set the realm off.” Magnus flipped through a few pages before arriving at the correct page.

“When Jace was brought to the realm, Edom immediately knew who he was and what he meant to its King.” Magnus pointed to a paragraph before moving on. “All prospective mates are…” Magnus looked to Alec as he struggled to find a word.

“Evaluated?” Alec offered.

“Evaluated.” Magnus shrugged before continuing. “I believe Edom must have really liked you because…” Magnus turned the page and Jace gasped as he looked at the picture.

“What?” Alec and Magnus questioned. 

Jace pointed to the small black and white picture. “That rune, it’s on me.”

“It is!” Magnus exclaimed and Jace nodded. He stood from the couch and raised his shirt, showing off the small rune that was next to his parabatai rune.

“It appeared after my first night in Edom.” Jace explained. “I didn’t think anything of it until now.” He added as he dropped his shirt and returned to his place on the couch. 

“I was going to go over a list of options of what this could possibly be, but that answers a lot of my questions.” Magnus explained. “Edom loves you and believes you’re perfect.” He explained and Jace began to chuckle. “No, I’m serious.” Magnus interrupted Jace’s giggle. “This rune is a bonding rune, but it isn’t just a bonding rune.” Magnus used his magic to bring another book onto the table. He opened it and flipped it to a chapter on said rune. 

“It’s one of the original demonic runes. That’s why it looks so primitive and it’s specific to Edom.” Magnus started. “The realm is strong and needs an even stronger leader. Unlike other realms, Edom will reject leaders they deem weak or will lead them to ruin. Potential leaders have to basically show it who’s boss and wrestle Edom to submission.”

“Which is why I’m the only successful King of Edom.” Asmodeus quickly added.

“Pat yourself on the back later.” Magnus scoffed before going back to his explanation. “Edom will also reject mates they deem weak and undesirable regardless of how the king feels about them. Most of the time, Edom stays out crown business unless they really hate or really love something or someone. If Edom decides a mate is perfect for the King, Edom will bond them to the king. There are multiple levels of bonding, but this one is the highest level. It’s also the strongest bond, not only in terms of the bond itself but also what it gifts to the union.”

“What gifts?” Jace questioned.

“Getting to that.” Magnus said and snapped his finger to flip to another place. “The bond allows the couple to tap into the emotions and abilities of the other. This would explain Jace’s usage of magic. With time and practice, Jace may be able to use magic at will. Asmodeus may be able to benefit from your runes, and this will overall make the both of you stronger. This bond also will give Jace some additional abilities.”

“Like?” Jace interrupted again.

“If the king’s partner is a mortal, the partner will be granted immortality.” Magnus added and Jace’s jaw dropped. He was lost for words, unable to speak as he processed the information that he was now definitely immortal. Immortality and a baby. This was a lot for one day.

Magnus took the silence as an opportunity to continue. “And since Edom is most concerned with its continued success, the bond gives the king’s partner the ability to conceive if they cannot already have children.”

“Speaking of which.” Jace recovered from his momentary shock to look over at Asmodeus. “Can you get the...you know, stuff?” He asked and Asmodeus nodded, understanding what his lover meant. He opened his hand and a second later, the sonogram picture appeared along with one of the digital pregnancy tests. Asmodeus then laid both items on the table, right on top of the book Magnus had open.

Alec and Magnus leaned in, closely examining the contents that Asmodeus conjured. Alec picked up the pregnancy test and chuckled. “Is this a joke?” He smiled, thinking he was being pranked.

Jace shook his head. “After we left your loft, we went to Catarina. I wanted to make sure there was nothing physically wrong with me, and also check for any spells that may be on me.” He explained and pointed to the sonogram picture. “There were no spells, and nothing was wrong with me. I am pregnant though, so your research is right.” Jace announced, his hand going to rest on his stomach. Asmodeus was smiling bright as he wrapped an arm around Jace, beaming with pride and joy.

“So you’re really pregnant?” Alec questioned, eyes darting between Jace, Asmodeus and Jace’s stomach.

Jace nodded. “I’m knocked up. You can go talk to Catarina if you don’t believe me.” 

Alec smiled, dropping the plastic stick onto the table. “You’re pregnant. Wow, you’re pregnant!” Alec exclaimed before going over to his parabatai. Jace stood up and allowed Alec to hug him. He could feel Alec’s happiness through their bond and it filled him with warmth that spread through his body. 

“This is amazing.” Alec said as he pulled away from Jace. He let out another chuckle. “I just realized you’re having my husband’s half-sibling.”

Alec’s mention of Magnus made Jace turn to look at the warlock. He was silently staring at the sonogram picture, picking it up to hold it in his hands. Jace was worried about Magnus having a negative reaction. He didn’t want the situation to come between Alec and Magnus, and also Magnus and Asmodeus. He needed to do something to smooth this over, but what?

“Magnus…”

“I need to speak with you father.” Magnus finally spoke, head snapping up to look at Asmodeus. “Alone.” 

Asmodeus nodded. “Let’s go to my office.” 

Jace watched as Magnus and Asmodeus left the living room and headed to their shared office. “I hope I haven’t ruined everything.”

“Stop, don’t think that.” Alec quickly moved to correct Jace’s thinking. “I’m sure this has nothing to do with you or the baby.”

“I hope so.”

Asmodeus allowed Magnus into the office and then walked in after him. He closed the door behind him and turned to face his son. Before he could say anything, Magnus lashed out at him. His magic wrapped around Asmodeus’ neck, choking him, and a burst of magic hit his knees. The magic made him fall to his knees, kneeling at Magnus’ feet. He had to control his instinct to fight back against his son’s attack. 

Magnus’ eyes glowed a bright golden-green as he bent down to look Asmodeus in his eyes. He held up the sonogram picture and shoved it in his father’s face. “This is my sibling and I will not allow you to hurt my sibling.” Magnus stated, growling at his father. “I will not allow you to treat them as you treated me. You won’t run off and leave Jace alone to raise a child. You’ll stay here, you’ll be a real father, you’ll love my sibling and you will not fuck them up with your mind games and tricks. If you do, I will destroy Edom and then send you off into limbo. Do you understand?”

“Crystal clear.” Asmodeus was able to speak with Magnus loosened his hold just a bit. 

“Good, I’m glad we had this conversation.” Magnus said and then released Asmodeus, retracting his magic.

Asmodeus stood up and straightened out his clothing. “And Magnus.” He started. “If you’re a horrible sibling, I’ll send you to Edom for a time as punishment.”

Magnus chuckled. “I could never be horrible at anything. Besides, I’ve always wanted siblings.” He added before moving toward the door. Asmodeus and Magnus left the office and headed back to the living room. They found Alec and Jace still standing where they left them.

Jace turned to look at Magnus as he entered the room. Magnus smirked brightly at Jace and let out at a happy squeal. “I’m so happy for you!” Magnus exclaimed and ran over to Jace. He hugged the nephilim, squeezing him before pulling back. “I’ve always wanted siblings. I see the relationship you, Alec, Izzy and Max have and it has caused some jealousy on my part. I promise to be the best big brother and if you have issues with my father, let me know.”

Jace chuckled. “I know you’ll be a great big brother. At the very least they’ll always look good thanks to you.” He said and Magnus nodded, already planning shopping trips. “And I think I can whip Asmodeus into shape if he steps out of line, but I’ll call if I need help.”

The four spent some more time talking about the bonding rune but spent more time talking about the baby. After a few hours, Magnus and Alec were shooed out of the apartment by Asmodeus. Jace needed to rest, per Catarina’s orders, so the couple didn’t protest as they were kicked out. 

After the left, Jace climbed onto Asmodeus’ lap and cuddled up with him. He rested his head on Asmodeus’ shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the King. Asmodeus rested one hand on Jace’s stomach and the other on his back.

“So.” Jace started. “Immortality.”

“It’s amazing.” Asmodeus said before pressing a kiss to Jace’s forehead. 

“Do you think there’s a way to make someone else immortal, without making them a vampire?” Jace questioned.

“Like our bond?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace nodded.

“Do you think if we somehow got Magnus and Alec to Edom, they would get a bond like ours?” Jace asked and Asmodeus smirked. “Magnus is the crown prince after all.”

“My scheming consort...I like the way you think.” He said and Jace chuckled against him. “Well, there’s only one way to find out but we may have to knock Magnus out in order to get him to Edom.”

“I can provide the distraction.” Jace offered and Asmodeus nodded. “And trick Alec into accepting the ritual that will make it okay for him to visit Edom.”

Asmodeus chuckled. “You really are my other half.”

Jace shrugged. “At least Edom thinks so.”

“We’ll do the plan after the baby comes.” Asmodeus answered. “One thing at a time. Let’s focus on our baby.”

Jace smiled as he felt Asmodeus rub his belly.

“Our baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
